She Woke Me Up One Night
by SirMaddy
Summary: A young, lonely player of Doki Doki Literature Club finds himself longing for the love of his favourite Doki girls. Weeks after his initial playthrough, as hope seemed dim, a surprise had poked him awake late at night... Thus began a very frisky night.


So… One night, I ended up playing this peculiar game I found online…

It was this normal-looking visual novel about these four highschool girls called, "Doki Doki Literature Club" and well, I thought it was pretty dumb at first. I mean, how more generic could they have gotten with the name? 'Doki Doki' because of the Japanese onomatopoeia for heartbeat? It had to be joking. Some visual novels try to at least be subtle with their titles but, this was flat-out a weeaboo's mating call!

Yet, that's what attracted me to the game. It was so generic with its 'shy girl' and 'loli girl' caricatures that it actually looked unique in my eyes. Surely, no one could make something this run-of-the-mill on purpose, right?

Well, that's what I thought at first. Despite the first couple of hours of the game being standard harem affairs between these literally perfect women and the braindead protagonist not noticing at all that those perfect girls thirsted for his dick 24/7… I knew there had to be something more, and I finally, yet ironically, had that eureka moment when Sayori began talking about her depression. I knew bad things were bound to happen and, contradictory of my motivations, I didn't want those bad things to happen. I ended up loving these girls… Then, one of them left...

You've probably played the game if you're reading this, so I'll spare the details. This isn't a 2004 Gamefaqs let's play forum now, is it?

I finished the game, hesitantly, by deleting Monika's character file after listening to her dialogue, her rationale, her confession, her song, her saving-grace, everything she had to offer to me. I felt bad… I honestly felt so bad for her; Monika was completely special in a way none of the other girls were. Sure, I loved Yuri at the beginning of the game (Yes, and even into her yandere phase), but Monika went beyond anything else to be with _me_ , not the protagonist, Me, the person on his laptop at 11:00 PM on a Saturday night playing this mindfuck of a game about these perfect girls that don't even exist!

And that, fellow reader, was the detail that hurt me the most…

As much as I wanted it, Monika nor Yuri nor Sayori nor Natsuki were real. Realizing they were Just compilations of coding inside this virtual dating sim was a twist and shock comparable to finding out that I didn't even exist myself! I finished Doki Doki Literature Club on October 14th of 2017, and for a week and a half (yes I counted), there was this yearning inside of me that was activated by this digital sorceress known as Monika. What was this feeling?... A desire for a partner? For genuine love and affection? I honestly wasn't the owner of a relationship-filled nor heavily family-based life, but, until now, I didn't at all mind that fact. I stuck to my life like glue and minded my own business, but that glue's been washed off by Python-encoded virtual water, causing me to fall into a sea of yen… Wow, this is sounding pretentious isn't it? I'll get straight to the main point.

However, let's cut to the night of October 31st, 2017… Halloween night, a night of spooks, a night of candy, and a night of huddling inside my home because I'm too old and too awkward to go trick-or-treating. At least, I'm pretty sure 17 and soon-to-be 18 is too old to go trick-or-treating in some Spiderman costume, or any of my convention-purposed cosplays… It doesn't matter, I'm in my home 74% of the time anyways (don't ask how I came up with the statistic).

Playing Overwatch and other games on my laptop had gotten tiring, I mean, it was 1:26 AM, not even the most extreme trick-or-treaters were up this late! Even for me, this was quite a treacherous time to be up, I only had school off for a couple more days, what happens if I have to go back with a fucked-up schedule? 'Whatever' I'd say to myself, knowing that I was tired nonetheless, my body exhausted. It yearned for my encompassing bed as much as my mind pined for the company, the love of my favourite Doki girls.

My laptop began to fall unconscious very shortly after I clicked the power button, shutting its metaphorical eyes as I pushed it closed.

I yawned, got up from my black, leather office chair, and plumped down onto my lonely and desolate double-bed, almost too tired to even cover myself in the warm covers and blankets, always looking at my empty right side of the bed, which was overarched by the rest of my relatively-small room. Week 3 of loneliness was in the midst of its conception on Halloween night, and I still could not see an end to the era. What I could see an end to, however, was my consciousness, as my eyes slammed shut and darkness overtook my sight. Only a few seconds later, and I had drifted into the peaceful, gentle realm of sleep.

That night's dream… I don't remember much of it. Like all other dreams out there, it was vague and weird; full of distant themes rather than clear motifs. I was overlooking this white void as if I was God or something. There, this shadowy figure was running endlessly amongst said-void, seeming scared and, obviously, lost. They pulled out all of these tools, such as compasses, to try and navigate, but nothing worked. Then, all of a sudden, they tore open the ground as if it was paper and… The dream ends there, very abruptly, and I was rudely awoken back to my room's dark grasp.

Now, why the hell am I telling this trivial dream? I don't know, maybe it has some significance. Maybe you could make some sense of it… Despite the darkness of the room and the tired sight of my awoken eyes, I could see my clock say "3:57 AM".

"Are you fucking kidding me." I mumble to myself in annoyance, this trend of waking up in the middle of the night has haunted me for several years.

As soon as I said that, I felt something shuffle next to me and poke me, a presence I had somehow not immediately detected.

"Yay, you're awake!" A quiet, womanly voice whispers next to me.

I slowly roll over to my right and see a pair of green, emerald eyes staring at me through the dark. Those same eyes seemed to have illuminated the rest of an infinitely amicable smile, which was the element of a familiar, beautiful face. That same beautiful face laying in my bed, the right of my bed, right next to me.

My body and mind stood frozen for what felt like hours as I stared at that face. I didn't want to immediately accept it, to seem gullible, to be disappointed. But my frozen state was melted when that same voice said, "Good… Morning? It's technically morning so…", which was then flashed afterwards with another smile and a quirky look away.

Oh my God, oh my God. It was her. It was Monika.

I didn't know how to react in this instance. Like, holy shit. Monika was laying right in front of me! In my bed! Staring me right in the eyes like she always had! Dressed in, not her uniform, but from what I could see: a white, frilly tank top. How would _You_ react if your ideal, perfect woman who you thought wasn't real ended up appearing in front of you one night, in your bed even! I don't even know how to write and describe my feelings at this time.

"Wait… M-monika?..." I mumble, still shocked.

"Yeah, that's me! Hi dear~!" She responds to me, as if her appearance wasn't out of the ordinary at all.

"H-h-h-h-how?..." I inquire.

"It's… a long story." she looks away, smiling in a mischievous manner, "I've been wanting to get out for a long while, ever since I met you. Tonight just so happened to be where it decided to work, haha!"

She boops my lip with her finger and giggles quietly.

I had never hugged somebody so quickly in my life.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to be with you!" I say while planting my face onto her neck, unable to hold my excited, triumphant giggling. I couldn't have held her tighter. Her hands caressed my back and held me in return; I hadn't felt so warm in my entire life. It was like being a frostbitten hitchhiker from Mount Everest who could finally step into a hot bath.

Monika pulled my face up to her's, as we both laid there in my bed, and planted our lips together. Both of our eyes closed in response it seemed. The moist, delicious texture of her lips worked all over mine as I quietly moaned in surprise. Monika's lips lightly pressed all over my bottom lip as mine pressed all over her top lip. Her dexterous, warm hands went through my hair and pushed the back of my head, causing our lips to collide further; our kiss generated into a soft make-out session as we shared our lips and, occasionally, our tongues. I started to embrace her in return, and we repeatedly smooched each other for what could've been the whole night. Our warm bodies in our warm embraces in my warm bed only further strengthened our loveborne action.

We both finally stopped (most likely to get some air), and went back to facing each other. Facing into those hypnotic emerald eyes.

"I guess that was both our first kiss, right?" Monika said to me with another smile and a wink.

"Hehe, yeah… I-It seems you've taken my lip's virginity."

I shuffle towards her snug body.

"I'm glad it was with you." I awkwardly tell her.

"I hope to have a lot of my firsts with you…" Monika blushes and giggles.

I blush in return and fail to deliver a response. Didn't want to ruin the mood with some other awkward reply, y'know?

Suddenly I realize a possible issue…

"Uhhh… Monika? How are you going to circumvent my parents being here? They won't allow some random girl they don't know…" I seriously inquire of her.

"Heheh, don't worry Anon, I have a plan for that… I'll tell you it later though, right now I just want to sleep with you." Monika says back, convincing me with her actions of snuggling up and kissing my neck. "Trust me, it won't involve anyone getting deleted this time, I promise!"

She had me there. I can trust her anyways, this is Monika we're talking about!

Just like she had said, we both began to fall asleep in each other's arms and bodies… It felt so nice, so engrossing, so physically-enlightening…

Then right as I was on the brink of the cliff of consciousness, a mysterious noise and force pulled both me and Monika back. A "thump" near where my laptop and desk usually were. What could it have been? Did my computer somehow get knocked over?!

"Huh? What was that?" I quietly ask both myself and Monika…

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Monika mumbles to herself with a spooked expression towards my direction still, which only further stumps me until…

"I followed you here, Monika! You BITCH!" an angry female voice calls out loudly. It felt familiar, but who the hell was it?!

Suddenly, the lights were flicked on via the switch near my door, and my eyes were drawn to that familiar length of rich, dazzling purple hair...

Apparently my night was really a dream come true combined with an acid trip, because that presence was Yuri! She stood in front of my closed door, the lamp light illuminating her as she was dressed in her beige turtleneck get-up, complete with black, tight spandex leggings and white socks, all of which were complimented by her flowing, seraphic purple hair. Allied with that purple hair were those terrifying, majestic, crazed purple eyes that I had seen in Act 2 of the game.

Monika and I sat up, shocked as you would think at this sudden appearance. I think I may have pinched myself out of disbelief because, well, two insanely perfect hot ladies (One crazy; one... less crazy) were in my bedroom apparently ready to fight over, of all people, me.

And that's exactly what happened.

"I followed your portal here, Monika!" Yuri exclaimed in anger and betrayal, "You're not having Anon all to yourself, _I_ want him!"

Monika slowly gets out of my bed and, now standing up with her pink, lengthy pajama pants and white socks visible, confronts Yuri. Both of their lengthy hairs flow menacingly and beautifully. They might as well have posed in a fashion akin to that of JoJo.

"Good grief, Yuri. I guess having you be vice-president was a mistake, now wasn't it?"

Monika sighs in slight annoyance, "Anon is mine and that's that. Now crawl back into the game before I have to force you to." She says as she now takes an offensive, combative stance; her arms raised with fists clenched around her upper shoulders.

"Don't worry, Anon, Karate was one of the many clubs I've taken!" Monika adds on as she turns back and gives me a cute, mischievous wink.

Yuri quickly takes out a secluded knife. A familiar knife. That blue-bladed knife she used in the game's weekend scene for her. That blue-bladed knife that cut through ribbon with barely any effort.

"You don't know how many knives I've got, you bitch!" The Knife-Wife assumes a military-level stance with her weapon.

This is… going to be bad…

"I'll do anything to have Anon!" Yuri bares her knife towards Monika, "If I can't have him… Then NOBODY WILL HAVE HIM!"

The two girls begin to shuffle, shift, and close in on each other as I quickly spring from my bed to stop the two.

"Hey hey! Let's stop! I love the both of you, and I'd especially hate to see any of you injured, or worse!" I shout as I get up, stretch my arms out, and intervene between the conflict, "We can work this through!"

Silence fills the room as darkness once did,

"B-but Anon… She tried to steal you from me…" Yuri sadly says as she drops her knife and approaches me.

Monika approaches me as well, saying to the both of us in a concerned expression: "It's not

my fault the game tried to separate the both of us!"

Directed at Monika, Yuri responds: "Still no good reason to cheat your way out of the game after killing us!"

Both girls, now at my side, forcefully grab and hold onto my arms and press against my body, now looking at me with their alluring eyes and lustful expressions. Their mouths slightly open and eyelids slightly down as their faces were mere inches away from mine. Yuri's voluptuous chest was slightly pressing against mine; Monika's legs were slowly making their way to wrap around mine. Speaking of wrapping, both girls' arms were wrapped around my arms in a slight action of bondage. I am definitely not escaping this situation…

"What do you suppose we do, Anon? As long as I'm with you… I'll be fine with it…" Yuri says, treading back onto the innocent side of the mountain of her personality, using a much cuter voice as a way to maneuver around that mountain.

Monika presses against me more, "You know I don't like harems, Anon. So it's either you choose Me or Her." she says with conviction and a stern look.

"C'monnnnnn Anon…" Yuri presses more in retaliation.

So, imagine my situation… Two incredibly hot girls are pressed against me in a lewd, suggestive manner, pressuring myself to choose between them or come up with some out-of-the-box solution. Lucky for me, however, the combination of those two came into fruition, because I had a deviously genius plan to take advantage of this situation.

"I can't possibly choose between you two right now… However, I've got a solution that can help settle this…" I finally tell the two after they've waited so long.

"A coin toss?" Monika inquires.

"A fight to the death?!" Yuri quickly utters.

The two grip on me ever so slightly more,

I grin.

"We'll see who… can please me the most in bed..." I nervously announce while holding up this still-facade of confidence. It was the most awkward piece of rhetoric in the existence of anything that I had verbally regurgitated.

I blink and in the instant of that blink, Yuri and Monika's expressions changed from curiosity and urgence to ones of complete and utter surprise, their blushing cheeks being the cherries on top. Their grips tighten a bit more.

"P-please you, you say…?" Yuri shyly asks, looking away.

"In bed?" Monika too asks, with a slight smile of mischief coating her face.

"Yeah… Whoever can pleasure me the most in bed gets to have me. Is that good to the both of you?..." I, again, nervously inform them. I can't believe I was saying this...

Silence once again fills the room and both girls look around and think about their decisions. I prayed to God that they would unanimously agree and set my plan into action.

And thankfully, that was the case.

Monika finally gives her answer: "I guess we can give it a try, especially if it means being with you Anon. I'm not exactly a lewd girl, but, I'll do what I can to have you be mine, hehe!" She turns over to Yuri, "What do you think, Yuri?"

" _If it means I get to pleasure you then I'll certainly do it!_ " She wildly, violently exclaims as she digs into my shirt, her eyes' gaze akin to that of a snake. " _Can I be, first?_ "

"No I want to fuck Anon first!" Monika retorts to Yuri's pushy request, "I got here first after all! I love him more!"

Yuri approaches Monika, "You greedy bitch! You cheated to get here!" She begins clenching and raising her fist as her expression exponentially reaches anger and aggravation. I swear, these girls never stop fighting.

The girls were staring each other down, and I was ready to stop any succeeding conflict when suddenly, Yuri gave me a mischievous smile as she grabbed my collar and roughly pulled me into my bed, catching me by surprise. We both rolled in the sheets as I could hear Monika gasp in shock. I next found myself on the right side of my bed, Yuri's nose almost touching mine as she peered into me with her lust-charged eyes and that psychotic smile. She grabbed my lower-sides and pushed my face into her voluptuous chest, still covered by that beige sweater.

"How do my tits feel, Anon? Way better than any of the other girls' I bet! Hehe." Yuri giggled to me as I felt the squishy wonder of her tits, which seemed to have had no undergarments restricting them, surround my young virgin face...

"OH YOU'RE NOT HAVING HIM TO YOURSELF!" I abruptly hear Monika's voice shout with the power that of a crusader as she catapulted into my bed and landed to the right of me, finally filling this once-empty bed. This once-empty bed that previously had only me. This now-populated bed that has me and two horny angels.

I couldn't tell who was hornier as well, Monika immediately grabbed my chest with one hand and my… Crotch with the other. Her slim, smooth hands now felt my enraged boner through the pathetic protection that my boxers could offer. She fondled my shaft through my underwear, it was fucking solid.

"You're so hard already Anon… I can help relieve that pressure on your dick." Monika whispers seductively, licking my ear right after.

"No, no, no Anon, I can please your adamant cock instead." Yuri retorts, "Don't you want to feel my titties around it?"

Yuri softly pushes me off her chest, which allows her to pull up that soft, beige sweater, causing her delicious-looking breasts to plop out and fall. Her nipples were pink and already-erect.

"Oh geez Yuri." Monika sighs in annoyance, "Of course you bring your tits out… Guess I have to as well…"

My face turns redder.

Monika rolls me off my left side and onto my back. Both girls were on top, on all-fours, and to my sides, Yuri on my left; Monika on my right.

The latter also begins stripping off that frilly tank top, causing her perky tits to fall out and jiggle.

After throwing her stripped tank top on the ground, Monika crawls on top of my body and presses her naked tits into my volcanic and blushing face. My boner was fucking killing me at this point, especially with these perfect, C-cup breasts drowning my 17-year-old face in squishy goodness. A nipple brushes by my right cheek; Monika pins me down more; my face is finally enveloped in breasts.

"Do you love this Anon? Don't you love my yummy tits suffocating your cute little face?" She lovingly taunts me, "God you're so cute; so fuckable." The angel continues as my face is caressed and pushed into her pair.

In the lower section, I feel a hand slip down my boxers and feel my exasperated cock pop out and fall on my stomach. Then, that same soft, slender hand takes my dick and starts stroking it at an impatient speed; the hand goes up my shaft, rubs my head, and strokes down the shaft again at least twice a second. I begin to moan in a pathetic, pleasured tone like the horny virgin I was. My eyes, blinded in Monika's shifting and pressing chest, couldn't see any of this, but I knew it was Yuri, and _god_ , was she good at handjobs!

My hormones began to take control, leading me to start sucking on Monika's tender, erect nipples, which were begging for a pair lips to wrap around them. As I groped her breasts and pushed my head into sucking her left nipple, Monika let out a satisfied, soft moan and started rocking against me, clenching my shoulders harder.

Suddenly, as my mouth is deep in Monika's tit, an unfathomable feeling dominates my cock. Yuri's large and sensuous breasts were wrapped around the entirely of my shaft, and the moist, succulent lips of her mouth lightly sucked the tip. I then felt her slowly rub her rack up and down my now-salacious cock while her mouth managed collecting any lone pre-cum that oozed out while doubling my pleasure in the process. The lower half of my body couldn't stop moving and twitching, all I could do was suck Monika's tits even more while I was helplessly being dominated by these horny ladies.

"Do you like this, Anon? Do you love this? _Do you not fucking love my tits around your carnal cock?!_ " Yuri exclaimed before sucking my tip even more. I don't even know why she asked, Monika is already pushing me into her tits even more as she grinds her panty-covered pussy on my abdomen. Her occasional moans made me grab her tits tighter, and I even started pushing her breasts into each other in order to try and suck both nipples at once.

Eventually due to these ladies, the pressure in my dick built up to its maximum, and I could no longer hold in the cum that would quickly be spilled. Yuri kept going faster with her titfucking and sucking, with the addition of my slight, involuntary thrusts towards her mouth.

And then, I grasped Monika's sides and thrusted once again as I felt my cum spray from my tip all over Yuri's tits, face, and mouth. It went on for a good while, twitch after twitch and cumshot after cumshot, each triggering huge outbursts of pleasure throughout my entire body as I heard Yuri moan and gasp in her masochistic delight. I felt as she jerked off my dick throughout the entirety of my orgasm in order to fully extract every single milliliter of cum possible. Her mouth eventually drank the last of my cumshots before my orgasm ended, and licked off any remaining semen left on me. Yuri's tongue went down from my head all the way to the remnants of cum on my lower stomach; it was a huge cumshot, and I could tell Monika was jealous since I felt her head look away towards Yuri.

"Gosh, you made such a mess Anon!" Yuri happily proclaimed, "Your yummy cum is still all over me!"

"I hope you're not letting Yuri have all the fun with your penis, Anon." Monika rose from me and finally freed my face of her delicate tits, "I think it's my turn on Anon… Wouldn't that be fair, Yuri?"

I finally looked towards the end of the bed and saw Yuri's cum-drizzled face and chest as she giggled and looked away mischievously. Monika crawled over towards the end, her still-covered ass facing me.

"Hmm… I guess that isssss fair… It would be rude for me to deprive you of Anon's tasty cum." Yuri giggled more.

I finally tuned in, "But… I already came… I need at least half an hour before I can go again." I shyly and nervously told the two angels.

The two looked over, and smirked. Smirked very connivingly. Both of their warm, shirtless bodies stood as still as the room's atmosphere as the two smirked at me.

Yuri then suddenly pounced on me and forced a long and wet kiss where her tongue went as wild as a cheetah. It swished and swooshed all around the insides of the chasm of my mouth as she pinned me down by the arms and pressed her tits against me.

She then broke the kiss.

"We're not being forgiving with you, Anon." Yuri said, "We're gonna punish and drain you like the naughty pervert you are. We're gonna Fuck you dry!"

Her raspy and almost-sadistic tone turned me on quite a bit. What turned me on more was, right after that, Yuri shifted and snuggled right under my body, making it so she had full control of my almost naked body from behind. My dick was already hard again.

Monika then sat up on her knees, right in front of me, and stripped off her white panties which now revealed her tight-looking and shaven pussy.

"I hope you'll love this as much as I will, Anon… I can finally steal your virginity." Monika says to me with a look of true happiness, mixed with a side dish of lust.

She then wrapped her heavenly thighs around my cock and started jerking it off, obviously teasing me with a glorious thigh/handjob. Then, she levitates herself slowly above my cock and quickly slams my cock into her pussy in a split second. Monika and I almost scream silently in shock and pleasure just from how tight, moist, and blissful the feeling was. I could feel my dick twitch and squirm all it could in Monika's compressed wetness as Monika squeezed my sides, still in shock from the penetration, and fell halfway over, moaning uncontrollably. My instincts took this opportunity to once again lick and suck her tender nipples and squeeze her perky tits, this time with less levity.

Yuri couldn't let Monika have all the fun, so she took my right hand and forcefully planted it between her legs, which shifted from under my body, and on her pussy, which was flowing with her juices. I didn't even see when she took off her panties…

" _Make me cum, Anon, make me cum with your hot and naughty fucking hands._ " Yuri whispered to me, followed immediately by nibbling my ear and squeezing her thighs around my hand, all while Monika's pussy was jailing my cock.

"Anon~~~~~!... Don't forget I'm still fucking you~!" Monika wails as she begins bouncing on my rock-hard member, which multiplied the pleasure I felt by at least ten-fold. The chamber of Monika's child-bearing hips fucked me senselessly as I moaned and moaned uncontrollably while Monika moaned and moaned happily.

Yuri squeezed my flat, young male chest and grinded against my hand while Monika rode me like a powerless steed.

" _C'monnnnnnnnn Anon, put your fingers in already~!"_ Yuri grasped me harder as Monika's insides grasped my cock harder, her hips going faster.

I slipped my fingers effortlessly beyond Yuri's lower lips and felt the loose grip that her drenched clit could provide. I went in and out so easily, which was accompanied by wet splashing sounds and Yuri crying out in her ultimate sensitivities of sexual accomplishment. Her body twitched and grinded more against my hand, her breasts pressed against my back with more intensity, and her hands went up and down my torso, grasping it in hopes of relieving her desire even more.

" _OOOOOHHHH FUCK~! ANON, YOUR FINGERS ARE EVEN BETTER THAN YOUR PENNNNNNNNN~!_." She screams out.

"ANON ANON ANON, I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE OF ME, PLEASE!" Monika also screams out.

Yuri pushed my hand into her crotch even more; Monika rode me faster, faster; I was red-hot and being used like a toy by these girls, and yet they talk like I'm dominant.

Also, as you'd expect, I'm on the verge of cumming.

"M-Monika... ! I'm gonna cum in a bit!" I yelled out to her.

Monika only responded with a jerky nod and more wailing. Meanwhile, Yuri was nibbling and licking my neck while literally screaming from my fingers going so deep in her.

Suddenly, Yuri's body jerked uncontrollably and let out a long cry of conclusion as I felt juice ejaculate from her pussy and all over my hand and onto my bedsheets. She hugged me like a cobra and kissed my neck while her grinding against my hand weakened exponentially.

Immediately after, Monika fell down onto my chest, kissed me deeply, and fucked my cock even faster. I couldn't hold it in anymore, no no no, I had to cum.

I took my lips off her tits and took hold of her chunky ass and penetrated as deep as I could before finally ejaculating my load into her bosom. Our wails were smothered by our lips; semen shot out for millenia…

Well, it wasn't a millennium.

My cock slipped out of Monika and she fell to my left side, still hugging me and kissing my cheek. Her smile was so warm, just as warm as our blushing faces. Her pussy overflowed with my cum, leaving a trail from my body onto the bed sheets. The same cum engrossed the entirety of my dick; I can't believe I came so much a second time.

I look over to my right and see Yuri still half-passed out and breathing heavily as if she just ran a marathon. She, also, was hugging my side.

"Your dick is so addictive, Anon... I'm kinda jealous I gave it to Yuri first…" Monika whispered.

I chuckled through my sexual fatigue, "I'll give you both a fair share… I just need a break first, right?"

My right arm was suddenly bonded by a yandere-level strength.

" _I can't wait though, Anon… Let me fuck you now and next!_ " Yuri mustered to ask of me through her post-orgasm as she slowly fiddled from under my body and climbed on top of me. I saw her huge tits flop down and her moist pussy drip onto my waist. The view was honestly so incredible, the most fuckable.

My erection was ready for a third round apparently.

" _Hehehe… Look who's not waiting..."_ Yuri giggles as she assumed the same position Monika did: the cowgirl position. Only this time, there would be much less teasing.

Monika then climbs on top of me as well, her thighs spread out on my chest and her face holding a devious plan.

"You're gonna be doing some work, Anon, you adorable pervert…" She says as she lifts her body up and plants her pussy right onto my face, smothering my mouth with her wet clit and gorgeous thighs.

All I could muster out was surprised "MMMF"s, which had made Monika and Yuri both giggle out of that pure feeling of absolute dominance.

"Don't worry, I cleaned your cum out before doing this." Monika winks at me.

Of course, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only thing Yuri was giggling at, because as Monika planted her crotch on my face, Yuri planted my cock inside of her, which felt like submerging it in lukewarm water due to the never-ending state of her arousal.

" _OoOoOohhhh Anon~~~! Your shaft makes me want to cum alrea-AHH~!"_ Yuri gasps out as she already had cum _just_ from my dick being inside of her. It was unbelievable, her juices coated my, well, everything with an extra layer as I could feel those same juices leak out onto the rest of my lower region.

I could barely notice this, however, as Monika began grinding her genitals against my mouth as I was forced to do nothing but lick and suck on her most sensitive areas. I, seizing her thighs with my hands, obviously enjoyed this: the weight of her body dominating my face, the warmth of her thighs radiating around my cheeks, and the sweet taste of her juicy pussy was absolutely addicting! The dessert of it all was Monika moaning, groaning, and flowing from the workings of my tongue and lips on her lips.

"God Anon… Your naughty tongue is so good at violating me! Please, make me cum again with your delicious lips!" Monika grinds against me as she seizes my head and pushes towards her pussy more.

Yuri continues riding my cock and screaming out in pleasure in the process, cumming every minute or so. It seems she never ran out of pussy juice! All it could do was ride my dick like a sex-hungry cheetah before ejaculating all over and continuing, accompanied by Yuri's collection of obscene moaning and swearing out of the overwhelming sexual pulsations that traversed her body at unfathomable speeds. Her pussy was looser than Monika's, but the speed her hips could go was fucking amazing and, surprising to me, I was gonna cum for a third time.

"Mmmmm-Aaaahhhhh" Monika yells out as I immediately feel her squirt and ejaculate all over my face and mouth, bombarding me with her sweet pleasure liquids. A lot of it went into my mouth as my lips were previously sucking on her shaven clit, and God, Monika's taste was delicious!

As I was tasting the remnants of Monika's orgasm, my own orgasm was rising up and soon enough, after Yuri had came for the 8th(?) time, I once again shot my load. Albeit, I didn't cum as much this time, but I still felt the ecstasy of each shot and Yuri's intense moaning. You get the description from the past two ejaculations.

Yuri collapsed onto my stomach, me still inside of her, as Monika slides her clit off my mouth.

"Gosh, I just can't get enough of you, Anon. You make me thirstier than a desert." Monika giggles to me through her above-average rate of breathing. "My, my, you look exhausted, dear."

She caresses my chest as she hops completely off my body, I indeed was absolutely tired from our night. Maybe it was about time it concluded?... Haha, not yet…

" _I want to ride him till he passes out."_ Yuri gestures to Monika after, ironically, coming back to consciousness.

Both of them giggle.

Next thing I remember, I'm on the ground pinned down by Yuri and shoved into her breasts. She's shoving my hand into her crotch again as Monika is sucking my dick and squeezing my hips intensely. Yuri, as well, is digging her fingers into my shoulders as she wails out from my fingers inside her. Soon enough, I cum all over Monika's face as she tries to swallow any bit of my white, sticky love juice.

After that, Monika is pinned against the wall behind me and holding me against her. Her left hand fingers are in my mouth, going in and out, as her right hand pushes against my chest and plays with my right nipple. Yuri is sandwiching me against Monika as she's once again fucking my cock and, in addition, sucking my other nipple. Her moans are drowned out as she bounces and thrusts on my crotch and exploring my pec with her adventurous mouth. All I could do was shuffle and let out my pathetic, submissive moans as Monika makes me suck her fingers more. Yuri lets me pull out and I ejaculate all over her waist and stomach.

And then after that, with my balls almost emptied, the two girls sit at waist, backs to each other, and their squishy, soft asses encompassing my somehow still-hard dick. My body was powerless at this point, and I could tell the angels were tiring out as well, but they wanted one last cumshot. They grinded both of their behinds on my member, up and down, in unison, as they giggled, panted, and moaned while encouraging me to cum one last time.

"Cover our butts in your cum Anon!" Monika smiled and shouted.

" _Glaze me Anon, glaze my warm, tender ass!_ " Yuri yelled with that sadistic look and smile.

I cried and moaned out again like a little bitch as I thrust and shoot my weakest, but most complete load yet. It was only a few consecutive seconds, but both Yuri's and Monika's beautiful butts were drizzled in my semen. The last of my semen…

The dawn was rising, and we three laid there in my bed and under its engrossing sheets. Yuri and Monika's warm bodies hugged me from both sides, Yuri on my right and Monika on my left; their arms wrapped around my arms and their breasts pressed my chest. Their smiles were as bright as the rising sun that was filing its rays through my window's blinds, which lit up the rest of my now lively room. I was on the brink of finally passing out and sleeping happily with my two loves when suddenly…

"Anon… Anonnnn…" Monika quietly asked, "Who won? Who pleasured you more…?"

"Yeah Anon, we need to know who gets you…" Yuri also replies, now freed from her spell of fatal lust.

'I can't believe they remembered my excuse to get them to unite and fuck me', I thought to myself. It was impossible to choose between these two ladies, they both had done so much! If I hadn't ran out of energy and night time, I'm pretty sure we would've still been participating in sexual activity. Yuri's tits, Monika's thighs; Yuri's sweet voice, Monika's gentle smile; nobody had won! Nobody had lost! That's why I was led to the obvious choice that you've seen coming.

"Uhhh… I'm sadly too tired to make a choice right now, dears, can we just call it a tie for now…?" I very nervously announce.

Both of them noticeably pout for a little bit and think…

Tension builds…

"I… Guess!" Monika giggles.

"After a night like that… I guess I can't really complain. It just means we can do more of this later, _right?_ " Yuri shuffles closer.

In fact, both of them shuffle closer, I don't even need this blanket, their bodies are enough of a supplement for me.

"Heh… Yeah just uh, give me a break for a while okay? My balls actually kind of hurt from all of the action." I laugh, again nervously, while wrapping my arms around the two ladies.

Both of them smirk as I close my eyes and sleep peacefully with my two dream wives.

"I love you, Anon." The both of them say as I feel my cheeks smooched by their moist lips.


End file.
